Talisman
*Ken Ferne Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows |created= |destroyed=2013 |discovered=*May 7, 2013 *2013 *2016+ |owners=*Felix Ferne *Ken Ferne *Alice Hartley *Luke Hamill *Ben Ripley *Ben Ripley |locations=*Bremin Ranges National Park *Secret lair |size= |material= |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection= |inscription= |markings= |purpose=Elemental magic |heritage=}}The talisman is a mystical relic originally belonging to Felix Ferne, which was given to him by Phoebe Hartley in the Alternate World. A talisman is capable of channeling elemental powers into spells. It lights up whenever a spell is being cast. The Restoring Demon was constantly after the talisman that the Nowhere Boys owned, but it was also capable of repelling the demon using the Repelling Spell. The original talisman was eventually destroyed by the Real World Alice, after Felix was forced to hand it over in exchange for his brother's life. History Alternate World Felix's possession The Alternate World's talisman was originally in the possession of Alice Hartley. After her disappearance using an Unmaking Spell in 2003,''Nowhere Boys'' novel it was in the possession of Phoebe Hartley. She entrusted it to Felix Ferne after seeing he had magical potential, and could use it to cast spells that she herself was incapable of doing. Phoebe informed Felix about a Repelling Spell, and using the talisman, he successfully casted the spell to temporarily dispatch of the Restoring Demon, and continued to use it during many demon attacks across the Nowhere Boys' adventures. While taking over Mia's body, the Restoring Demon successfully tricked Sam Conte into destroying this talisman by tricking him into thinking that it will send hi poo face the demands m back to their world. Felix later managed to fix the talisman using Oscar's spirit. Destruction The boys continued to use the talisman in an attempt to bring Andy Lau back home, until Alice Hartley managed to force Felix into giving her talisman, allowing her to destroy it. Real World Discovery After their talisman from the Alternate World was destroyed, the boys discovered a secret lair within Bremin High School, and encased in it, a talisman. They used this talisman to fight against Alice and Phoebe Hartley and open a tear to bring Andy back from Negative Space and home to the Real World. Wrath of Tegan After discovering an ancient Book of Shadows in the lair, Felix Ferne cast a separation spell which split the talisman into four parts, allowing each of the elements to cast magic alone. However, when Tegan, a powerful witch, threatened the Real World, the boys cast a spell together one final time, piecing together the talisman, before it was disappeared by the individual known as "Bear."Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows Reappearance Through mysterious circumstances, Ben Ripley got ahold of this talisman years after its disappearance. He used its power to wield magic with help of the new Nowhere Boys; Luke Hamill, Nicco Pandelis, Jesse Banda and Heath Buckland. However, when the group were attempting to take the talisman from him in order to garner his alternate counterpart, he was incredibly reluctant. The stranger A mysterious magic user known as Zeb later found a part of a talisman, giving him the ability to cast spells with only his air element. Negative Space Alice Hartley, whilst trapped in Negative Space, had help from the "5th Boy" to assemble a talisman, based on the five elements.Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy Empty World Ben Ripley from the Empty World also found a talisman in the Bremin Ranges National Park. A year before the Nowhere Boys of the Real World were sent there, Ben began disappearing people who spited him with help from his gang. The magic accidentally went out of control, causing everyone in the world to vanish. Twelve months later, the Nowhere Boys were sent there and Ben, using the talisman, fought off the Mega Demon. Other World TBA Appearances * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Repelling Spell.png|Felix using the talisman to cast a spell. Bring him down.png|Felix surrenders the talisman to Alice in exchange for his brother. Talisman destroyed.png|The talisman moments before it explodes. References